Not Your Average Charge
by Supernaturalycharmed
Summary: Sam and Dean head back to Sam's old house, when they come across a hitchhiker named Pagie. What they don't know is it was all planned. Pagie is a legandary charmed one who is part whitelighter. What happens when everything stirs and causes the gretest mix
1. Chapter 1

"So what's next?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," answered Sam. "Maybe we should take a break."

"What do you mean? Do you not remember the message on the answer machine, or the journal? Dad wants us to take over the hunting business."

"I know," said Sam

"Hey look at this," replied Dean completely ignoring Sam.

"No dean, I don't want to go anywhere but back to my house. It's almost Memorial Day and I want to visit her."

"Okay fine, only under one condition, you have to continue fighting with me," said Dean.

"So when do we leave."

"At sunrise" answered dean.

"Uh" shouted Paige.

"What's wrong," asked Piper.

"My head, my new charge needs me."

"What?" asked Piper "you never told me about a new charge, is he in danger?"

"No, it's just emotional. See his name is Sam. He and his brother live between there car and hotels. They are hunters and they are looking for their father. Both Sam's girlfriend and mother were killed and that's all the elders told me.

"So is he some future whitelighter or something," Asked Piper.

"Actually no." answered Paige.

"Then why is he a charge?" asked Piper

"Good question" answered Paige

"Well the elders must have assigned you to him for a reason," said piper

"Right" said Paige. "Well if you need me just holler."

Paige orbed away.

Dean and Sam were in their car driving when Dean said, "Hey she looks like she could use a ride."

"No," said Sam "last time we picked up a hitchhiking girl

I almost got killed."

"Come on she's harmless"

Dean pulled the car over

"Hey, which way you heading." asked Dean

'Any where but here" answered the girl. "The names Paige and I just had a bad brake up." Paige reveled the bruise on her shoulder from the latest demon attack.

"Come on with us" said Dean "Sammy let the lady sit there."

"So that is Sam" said Paige "and what do I call a fine man like you."

"Dean"

"You got a little drool on your chin." Said Sam

Dean reached across the seat and smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Clearly brothers" thought Paige.

"Sam where's you manners let the pretty lady sit there."

"That's okay I'll sit in the back seat," said Paige

Sam looked over at Dean fix his hair. He had on his flirty look. He got out and opened the door for Paige.

"Thank you" said Paige.

Sam watched as Dean stared at Paige's rear-end as she got into the car. Dean shut the door and headed to the drivers seat. Sam looked into the rearview mirror.

"Did he just?" asked Paige

"Yeah," answered Sam. Dean got in and shut the door

"Did you check your rear view?" asked Sam. Dean started to blush and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of demons gathered around their leader. This demon was referred to as Him or He. He was made of fire and unstoppable. "Listen," he said with a voice only audible in the mind. "For years, I have hunted and watched these two and to no avail have I beat them. Now is the time, a charmed one has been added into the plan. She will be the key, our next victim. Soon, everything will be mixed up. We will hit them strong. There is going to be no way of stopping us. Are you ready? You must prepare."

Leo and piper where at it again. Piper was trying to help Paige by getting more information on her new charge, but Leo would not cooperate with her. He went on and on about the rules and it drove her nuts. Who did he think he was, her husband or her father? Pipper froze him and left. Phoebe came down the stairs and saw the frozen Leo. She shook her head and went to find Pipper.

Dean pulled into an old hotel. After getting a key from the person at the desk, Dean, Sam and Paige went to the room. "I call shower first!"called Sam.He grabbed his clothes and jumped into the shower. Paige sat down on the bed.

Sam stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around him. He dressed himself and looked in the mirror. His hand tightened on the sink as a flash flew threw his head. He quickly threw both hands up to his temple falling back causing a big crash. He had entered vision mode. He saw Paige sitting on the bed. Then, a bunch of dark lights appeared behind her. The lights formed a person dressed all in black holding a crossbow. He shoots the crossbow and it hit Paige in the back causing her to fall and pass out. Before she passed out, she muttered one word "Leo."

Dean ran in and placed his hand on Sam. "Sammy, little bro what happened?" All Sam could say was "Paige." Just then, they heard a drop from the other room. They ran out to see Paige lying with an arrow in her back. Dean went over and removed the arrow. He placed his hand on the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Paige was sitting on the bed next to Dean. She was curious about his hunting trips and had asked him about them, and his life, when a loud crash sounded from the bathroom. Dean jumped up and put his hand in front of me. "Stay here" he said. He bounded slowly and stealthy toward his brother. Before Paige could even orb, she felt an arrow pierce into her back. "Leo," she cried as she hit the floor.

Phoebe walked up and down the hallway she really needed to talk to Paige. All of a sudden, she was sent into premonition mode. She saw Paige hit by a Darklighter's arrow. Paige called for Leo before passing out. Phoebe ran down the stairs to where Leo was still frozen. "Whyis he still frozen?" Thought Phoebe. She went over to him and started shaking him. Then she saw a great flash that blinded her.The next thing she knew,she felt her self-falling threw space.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or supernatural.

Phoebe continued to fall. When she stopped, she had no idea where she was. Her head was spinning. She looked at her hand. It was gripping tight to some strange guy's jacket. Phoebe quickly let go and looked around. She looked behind her and there another guy was standing right there too. He had a cute hairstyle and Phoebe thought he was just plan hot, but who was he, and what was she doing here? She looked around again and realized she was in a hotel room that was when it hit her. She was where her vision happened. She watched as the guy leaning over Paige cried, "Paige," before placing his hands over Paige's wound. The arrow had already been removed, but she could tell by the wound it was from a Darklighter. The guy turned around to Phoebe. "Phoebe, my powers aren't working," he said. "What? Who are you?" asked Phoebe.

When Leo was unfrozen, he saw Paige lying on the floor with a Darklighter wound. "Paige?" he called. He placed his hands over her wound but nothing happened. Paige was unconscious and full of poison. He turned around. "Phoebe!" he said, "My powers aren't working." He listened to Phoebe say. "What? Who are you?" "It's me Leo." He replied.

Sam looked at Dean. Where did that girl come from she just came from out of nowhere.

Dean looked around. Where was he? The last thing he remembered he was huddled over Paige and now he was standing in front of a Victorian style staircase, which fit in with the rest of the Victorian styled house. He walked around the house and he saw the most beautiful sunroom with white furniture. There he saw a girl with long, black, straight, hair. She walked over to Dean and gave him a nice kiss. "Wow!" thought Dean. She backed up. "Who are you and where is my husband."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or charmed.

Chap: 4

Sam looked over at Dean. "Dean what is going on here?"

Leo looked over at the kid who had just talked, "whose Dean?"

"You are" replied Sam. "What's gotten into you?"

"I think the questions who?" responded Phoebe.

Sam gave phoebe a confused look.

"Paige is my sister and Leo's sister in law."

"Are you sure?" asked Leo who was trapped in Dean's Body.

"Why not, it's happened to us before."

"That would explain how I got here, but what about you?" asked Leo.

"I have no idea. It probably had to do with the elders. You know I really hate them." Phoebe looked down at Paige as it finally registered in her mind. Paige was hurt. "Listen I really don't know what is going on here but we really need to get back to the manor. Piper will be able to sort it all out."

"How are we supposed to get there?" asked Leo.

"Where are we anyway?" asked phoebe.

Sam stared kind of blankly into space. He didn't understand what was going on. After a few seconds he noticed both phoebe, and the guy in his brother's body where staring at him. "What," he asked?

"Where are we?"

"Denver, Colorado. Where's the manor?"

"San Francisco, California."

Phoebe leaned back against the bed almost lifeless. She had only known her sister for three and a half years now. She couldn't lose another sister not after pure. She took a deep breath but continued to stare into nothingness.

"Help me get her onto he bed" said Leo. Sam and Leo lifted up Paige and laid her face down on the bed. There was no way they could transport her anywhere in anything public and anything else would be to slow.

"If you're in my brothers body then that would mean,"

"Oops I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Is he in danger?"

"Not exactly let's just say, my wife is a witch and we where in the middle of a fight."

"We hate witches."

"Hey" said phoebe now full of life again. "What's wrong with witches?"

Piper raised her hands up ready for attack. "Leo, Chris" She started calling. "Where they she thought to her self. "Chris she called once more." She instinctively looked over towards the den where her son was watching TV. "Did you touch Whyatt? If you did I will vanquish you."

Dean placed his hands up in surrender. Who was she? He was for sure that he had never seen this girl in his life. So many questions where running through his head, who was this girl, how many guys wherein the house waiting to jump him, and where was Sam.

"Look here sweetie, I have no idea who you are you kissed me remember. And where is…. Where's Sam" he said bit more urgently."

"I have no idea who you are talking about. This is my house and here you come in looking like my husband and whitelighter."

"Listen, I was in the middle of a hunt when I……………."

"Wyatt danger" she shouted. It was a warning they gave him so he would surround himself in a protective bubble. "What are you a witch hunter, a shapeshiffter?"

"Paige" was all that dean could say.

"You hurt Paige" said the girl full of anger. Piper fought to control the shaking. If he hurt Paige…., Piper couldn't even finish the thought.

Dean started backing up threw the house as she was right behind him. "Shit" he shouted as things began exploding around him with every move of her hands. He ran through the house and stopped at the site of a little toddler in a blue playpen. He was frozen by the sight of a blue sphere that surrounded the kid. He watched as the sphere slowly shrank away and the toddler said.

"Where's Daddy."

"What the Fuck," said Dean as he was attacked by flying toys." He flinched as the toys hit him. "Listen he said as things started exploding around him again. "Paige is hurt, and I need to get to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chap: 5

Chris stood on the top of the golden gate bridge. It was something he didn't see much of in the future. It was the only place the girls couldn't reach him, and those that could wouldn't know where he was. It was the best place to try and think. He wished that he could tell the sisters everything, but he couldn't, it would change to much in the future. He hated the thought, but he know if he couldn't save Wyatt he would have to stop him. The thought bothered him but there was nothing he could do.

Chris heard something orb in behind him, he had been so deep in thought that he was caught of guard. He turned around and came face to face with a darklighter, crossbow in hand. "But how.." started Chris before he orbed out, and to the first place he could think of, the manor.

Piper stopped firing at Dean but still kept up guard. Wyatt followed his mom and kept a toy suspended in air in front of dean.

"What did you say about Paige."

"some guy all dressed in black shot her with an arrow. Next thing i know I'm here and you came out of no where and kissed me." Piper lowered her hands, and Wyatt dropped his toy allowing Dean to lower his hands.

"Leo grab Wyatt and orb out of here." Shotted Chris. Dean looked at him confused. The kid appeared out of no where. Dean watched as the guy in black also appeared out of nowhere. The guy in black pointed the crossbow at the other kid. Dean had seconds to decided if he was good but decided that if this guy was going to shoot him that he had to be good. Dean ran and jumped in front of Chris and took the arrow in his shoulder.

"Dad" said Chris dropping over Dean. Piper stared at Chris confused, Did Chris just call Leo Dad, but that would mean... Piper looked back over at the darklighter who was aiming the crossbow at Chris.

"No you don't," she said blowing the darklighter to bits.

"not all witches are bad." said Leo.

"Chris," said Phoebe out of no where. "Chris," she began calling even louder. "Chris" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "what is with that boy," she asked.

"I'm, sorry, but maybe he cant here you," said Sam Confused.

"He can hear us when he wants to." Sam just looked on completely confused. "since Dean, i think thats what his name is, is in your body, do you think he has your powers?"

"It could be, but i don't know if we should call his name or mine,"

"Dean," screamed Phoebe, "Leo". Leo and phoebe continued this for a good twenty minutes, while Sam just stared at them confused. "I don't think he can hear you, if he is at the manor."

"its hard to explain," said Phoebe, i still don't get it and its been Six years.

"well can you try the basics?"

Sam listened to Phoebe explain about Whitelighters, they where like angels sent by elders, like Leo, was at the moment, to guard witches, and future whitelighters. They had the power to heal, orb and sense when one of their charges where in danger. Sam winced as a Pain began to grow inside his head. He tried to breathe through it and listen to Phoebe, but the pain grew intense and he grasped his head with his hands, and closed his eyes.

"Sam, are you okay," asked Phoebe noticing he was in Pain. She stood up and walked over to him. "you should sit down," she said. Phoebe reached out to help him sit down but soon found herself in vision mode.

_Leo was being attacked by piper when Chris orbed in, shouting "Leo grab Wyatt and get out of here." Leo obviously seemed confused. A Darklighter orbed in right after Chris. Leo saw the darklighter point a crossbow at Chris and Leo did the Heroic Thing of jumping in front of it."_

_"Dad," said Chris Leaning over Leo with an arrow stuck in his shoulder. Phoebe watched as Piper blew up the darklighter._


	6. Chapter 6

-1Piper looked back over at what looked like Leo, and Chris who was leaning over him. Her attention was forced on Chris. Had he really just said dad? Piper pushed this aside as what had happened within the past few minutes came flooding back. Paige was in trouble, and this guy had just taken a dark lighters arrow for her,.. son. It sounded weird to her, but that would be for another time.

"What is up with you guys, it just caught me in the shoulder, I've dealt with worse trust me." said Dean sitting up and yanking the arrow out of his shoulder. "Do you have a first aid kit?" Dean looked at the two people leaning over him. "What's up with you guys, Your firkin weird." He said shrugging it off. He stood up, and surprisingly found himself almost falling over.

"Your not Leo. Where is he?" said Chris.

"Hell, as if I know." said Dean thinking that as far as he knew his body was probably in hell. Man he thought to himself, that would mean that either Sam or the imposter would be driving his baby. He hated the thought.

Chris waved his hand in the air sending Dean flying across the room, and unsurprisingly, into the grandfather Clock.

"where is he" said Chris.

"I told you, I don't know." Chris sent him flying across the room again.

"I hate telekinesis, said Dean to no one.

"Chris, stop" said piper stopping Chris from throwing Dean across the room again. "He is on our side."

"Phoebe, Sam are you guys okay?" asked Leo leaning over the two who had obviously been unconscious.

Phoebe woke up and looked up at Leo. "Yea, I think it was a vision, the strongest I have ever had and…" she paused. "How's Sam,"

"I'm fine, perfect, well except for the headache. Did you say you had visions?" asked Sam

"Yea," said Phoebe, another long story.

"This one, I'll understand."

"You mean, you"

"Have visions, yea, it starts off as a killer headache and then I'm sent into vision mode leaving me with a terrible headache."

"Wow, all I have to do is touch something to get a vision. With no headache except for that last one."

"Yea it was the most intense I've ever had to."

"The combined power must have caused the effects to be more powerful." said Leo.

"You mean painful." said Sam and phoebe at the same time, causing it to be impossible to keep from smiling.

"What did you see," asked Leo. Phoebe fell silent as she remembered what she had seen.

"Well," said Sam. Their was a brown haired boy who appeared out of no where and starting shouting something to the blonde hair guy. Then a guy dressed in all black appeared in a bunch of black lights and shot an arrow at the brown haired boy, but the blonde jumped in front of it and was shot in the shoulder. The boy called the blonde haired guy dad and the girl seemed shocked. Next the girl blew him up with a wave of her hands." Sam finished, what had they gotten themselves into.

Sam had thought he had said all the important parts but he was wrong. "Leo, was the one who jumped out in front of the other boy, or well Dean. The arrow he was shot with was dipped in Darklighter poison, the only thing that can kill a white lighter, it is nearly irreversible. See whitelighters can't heal themselves, so…," phoebe paused, "but he should be okay cause Chris was there." Phoebe looked back up at Leo, "Which means, Leo, Chris called you Dad."

Leo stared at Phoebe confused.


End file.
